The Best is Yet to Come, For The Both of Them
by Seducteeown
Summary: Cinderella had met the man of her dreams, Prince Charming, and the both of them will never forget the spectacular night they met.


The stars were glistening in the clear night sky above, casting light from the heavens to the earth, illuminating the scene in front of her.

Cinderella, who had never been anywhere other than where her wicked stepmother had commanded her to be, had finally made it to the grand ball she had dreamed about going to, thanks to her fairy god mother. Practically an hour before, Cinderella had been in her usual, tattered wardrobe, washing the floor of her step-mother's mansion while her stepmother and her two stepsisters had gone to the ball, leaving Cinderella behind. Fairy godmother had given Cinderella the privilege of going to the ball as long as she returned back to her residence before the clock struck twelve.

Here Cinderella stood in an extravagant, baby blue ball gown that flowed out gracefully from her waist to her toes, glass slippers that fit perfectly, and her yellow hair was pulled back into an elegant bun by a ribbon the shade of her dress. Cinderella felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And in fact, she was. Only she didn't know it yet.

After stepping out of the carriage (it was originally just a pumpkin that the Fairy Godmother transformed into a carriage so Cinderella could go the ball), Cinderella walked with her head held high, up the white marble steps and through the large front doors. She let out a gasp of pure excitement as she took in the beauty of it all. It was overwhelming, the decorations, the people, and just the incredible feeling that nothing could go wrong tonight.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming, the most handsome gentlemen in the kingdom, was growing tired of all the women who kept coming up to greet him. The more he saw, the more they all started to look the same, and he grew less and less interested. He looked around for more, making sure he hasn't missed anyone yet. Glancing around, something caught his eye by the dark corner near the stairs. She had on a brilliant blue dress that complimented her pale skin perfectly. He walked up to her and asked her to dance. The girl was Cinderella, and she agreed.

_She's beautiful, _Prince charming thought to himself, _and she will be mine tonight._

Without even knowing her name, Prince Charming had already fallen in love with Cinderella. The way she moved in perfect time with the music, the way her sparkling blue eyes glimmered when the light fell upon it, like the sun shining down on the ocean on a sunny day, and the way she smiled whenever their eyes met. She was irresistible to him.

_He's the most handsome man I've ever seen, _Cinderella thought happily to herself, _and he asked me, of all people, to dance with him? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

They became so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even realized they weren't in the ballroom anymore. But neither of them cared. Cinderella and Prince Charming kept waltzing on and on, all their worries melted away. They walked hand and hand around the gardens and fountains of the castle until they were up on the balcony of the castle near the clock tower. The two sat on the steps, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Prince Charming started to lean in towards her, Cinderella following his lead. Prince Charming could feel Cinderella's light, steady breathing on his face. They leaned in closer, and closer their lips almost touching-DING! DING!

It was midnight. Cinderella, realizing what time it was, jumped up abruptly.

"Oh my goodness," she yelled, "midnight!"

"Yes, so it is," Prince Charming answered, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

"I'm sorry," Cinderella exclaimed, "thank you for everything, but I must go."

And there she was, running out of sight. Prince Charming was running after, screaming "Wait!" whenever he could catch his breath. DING! DING! The alarm chimed on. Cinderella worried, hoping that she would make it back to the house before her stepmother and stepsisters got home. She was now running down the stairs of the castle, when she felt one foot was colder than the other. One of her glass slippers had gone! Cinderella could hear the prince still calling after her to stop, she wanted to with all her heart, but she had no time to waste.

Cinderella jumped into the carriage and was off, racing back to her house. Prince Charming had just made it to the stairs, and noticed a small, glass slipper.

_This must be hers,_ he thought. And with that in mind he had an idea. He would not rest until he had fitted this shoe on every girl's foot in the town to find the amazing woman he danced with tonight.


End file.
